


Sense

by parkjaebeomie (Rafee)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, five senses, how to tag?, no beta we die like men, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafee/pseuds/parkjaebeomie
Summary: Kim Hongjoong didn't get a chance to not fall in love with Park Seonghwa.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> English it is not my first language, sorry.

It all started with a laugh. Loud and clear. An answer to Jongho's completely boring joke.

For a change Hongjoong had lost the thread of the conversation, lost in his own thoughts, his mind always worked on a differently beat after all, but even with the practice room noisy due to loud music and conversation from others he heard it. It wasn't the first time he had heard Seonghwa laugh, but that was the first time he felt something different, as if he had finally paid attention to him. And Hongjoong couldn't help listening, he continued paying attention to the scandalous laugh - and he smiled, laughed too, his face started to hurt a little by the strange movement, because he couldn't prevent it from happening unconsciously. The sound had been dazzling, beautiful; a joy to hear.

In the future, Hongjoong would tell Seonghwa that, that simple moment in the practice room, a day like any other with rehearsals over rehearsals, was the moment he knew, the moment when things changed. That his laugh, his smile, was the first of many things that made him fall, fall in love. And Hongjoong, would continue to tell Seonghwa all this through words, actions that would make him laugh, and he would feel like the luckiest man in the world for being the one to put that beautiful smile on his hyung's face, the same one he heard in that fateful day.

There were other things he liked to hear, like his voice. His sweet voice, which at times could be haughty and at other times low, made to tell stories and attract everyone's attention. A voice that failed a little when he was being provocative; sexy, even when he had no intention of being it. Smooth and slow, but also rude when it was meant to be.

First: Listening to him was the beginning.

[...]

After that moment Hongjoong could do nothing but stare. And it happened so fast. If he was caught watching, he wouldn't know what to say. Even so, he did and was caught. At that time Hongjoong didn't know for sure, but he swore he saw a small smile on his hyung's face and it was like instant combustion. How was it possible to be so attracted and affected by someone he saw every day?

It slowly became a game of cat and mouse, where they both tried to catch each other staring, but every time Hongjoong was about to get caught he looked away to appear that he wasn't looking at all. Usually he failed and had to deal with an even bigger smile on Seonghwa's face, but that smile he couldn't make out the meaning. And they continued in that game until a fateful afternoon. Sitting against the mirror in the practice room watching the vocal team rehearse, - Hongjoong's eyes lost in Seonghwa - everything stopped for a while and it was at that moment that he realized that Seonghwa was allowing him to look even though it was a little embarrassing, and he didn't care. And when Seonghwa finally stared back at Hongjoong after a high note, there was a spark in his eyes and the youngest felt that look on his skin, and it wasn't something that his head made up.

After that day Hongjoong tried to avoid him, but it seemed in vain. It was obvious that it would be in vain, after all they lived together, worked together, there were six boys between them, but still it wasn't enough to keep them apart from each other. And it was even more difficult to escape his mind, to escape his dreams. Dreams where he kissed Seonghwa tenderly.

And after a while he just gave up on avoiding. He saw himself again looking, he saw himself once again close to his hyung, it became normal to observe him and be observed. It was no longer torture to dream of him caressing Seonghwa's face, memorizing every detail of his features with his fingers, feeling Seonghwa's smile on his lips, both of which were lost, melting in each other's gaze.

Second: One look was the fuel.

[...]

At one point there was no longer a place where Hongjoong had not touched in Seonghwa's body. Hongjoong was already familiar with the wrinkles around his smiling eyes, his smooth hair after taking a shower and getting rid of any product that left him stylish on stage, his broad shoulders, his slim waist to which his arm fit perfectly. But there was a touch between the two, a touch that said a lot, a little brush of noses and Hongjoong preferred that touch to any other.

It was a sign of _‘okay?’_ A sign of _‘yes, I am yours’._

It reminded them of the best times, the moments of great difficulty, and allowed Hongjoong to go back to the beginning of everything, to the real, back to who he really was to Seonghwa, and what he really meant to the eldest.

And there were many ways, like rubbing their noses from side to side, up and down, to relax Seonghwa when they were lying in bed, a light, simple brush that made Seonghwa smile lazily. A more daring and teasing brush against Seonghwa's jaw.

And it all started with the first time Hongjoong was secure in his arms.

Third: One touch and everything was pure fire.

[...]

Cooking was never something Hongjoong knew how to do properly, and perhaps out of pity, fate decided to give his own culinary prince, a boy whose day started by feeding his boyfriend a big breakfast in bed, making him, one lazy rapper happy early in the morning.

One day Hongjoong asked Seonghwa if he didn't mind not having such pleasure of being woken up in the morning with kisses and a well-made and tasty breakfast. If he didn't mind the youngest being unable to cook to save his life. And when he replied that: 'And how am I going to make you love me? The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, after all’. Hongjoong laughed, because he was not wrong at all. The care Seonghwa put in creating small breakfasts, lunches and dinners, even making difficult dishes that he didn’t used to do alone just to have a little time at home only the two of them made the youngest feel cared for and Hongjoong could only love him even more.

Fourth: There was a certain taste in hyung's love for him.

[...]

Hongjoong always thought that smelling someone's clothes was a little creepy whenever he saw it happen in movies, but after he found himself with the hyung he loved so much in bed, with his nose against the back of his neck while they were sleeping he couldn't contain and feel a little intoxicated, totally addicted to that smell. Then he didn't sleep on that pillow for days, hoping to preserve the particular smell of his lover. And as much as he knew that there were scientific reasons for that, to want to borrow all the hoodies Seonghwa's owned it to put on his body, to pull Seonghwa's shirt sleeve over his hand and smell him when they were away from each other to feel a little calm. It wasn't creepy at all.

And when they were watching Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince together, Hongjoong told Seonghwa that his love potion smelled like his perfume. And Seonghwa told him smiling that it was the smell of his hair in his potion.

But in the end, it was Seonghwa who ended up stealing his clothes more often than not. Which made it easier to feel his essence with him. It was also his bed that the older one liked the most, telling him it was more comfortable than his, even though it was a tight bunk. And Hongjoong couldn't deny that he liked his bed even more when his hyung was in it.

Fifth: Everything has become an explosion of smells. It smelled like love.

[...]

After Hongjoong heard him laugh in the practice room.

After their eyes met.

After brushing his nose against Seonghwa's.

After Seonghwa made him enjoy a good breakfast in bed.

After having him on bed for the first time leaving behind the most delicious smell.

Kim Hongjoong didn't get a chance to not fall in love with Park Seonghwa.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one in my native language on another website, so it is not plagiarism...


End file.
